Ghost Adventures: United We Stand
by kbchick
Summary: Something happened in the Morgue that we didn't see. Something Zak and Aaron missed. If only Nick could remember...
1. Missing Footage

**First Ghost Adventures fic. First fic in a while too. Season 1 Episode 6.**  
**AU because I took a few liberties. Basically revolves around an unseen event. No Slash.**

Aaron notices something off with Nick almost immediately. The detached, dull look in his eyes; the lack of exhaustion-fueled chatter made of real words and unintelligible mumbles. The often quiet investigator usually had something on his mind after a lock down or wanted to pump some music with a smile. But the van was definitely more somber than usual. With Zak on his phone and the radio off, the atmosphere for this post lockdown high is far too heavy and dank. So they drive in silence: Zak clicking away on twitter, Aaron checking over their equipment, and Nick staring blankly down the open road.

When they eventually get back to HQ, they wait for Zak to finish recording the VOs and Aaron decides to do some investigating of his own. He finds his old friend a little ways from the van, back against a tall pine tree.

"Hey, Nick," the oldest of the crew calls out. "Nick!"

"Hmm?" Caught off guard, the man in question is startled out of his thoughts. "What's up?"

"Dude, You feelin' alright?"

Nodding hesitantly and making as little eye contact as possible, a mumbled "Yeah," reaches Aaron's ears.

"You sure? I've known you for years and I've never seen you this…withdrawn." Aaron looks down on his friend with concern. An awkward beat passes between them before the goofy tech says, "Then again, I'm pretty sure I'd still be crying like a baby if I'd been stuck in that morgue for so long!"

Aaron smiles triumphantly, noticing he enticed a little chuckle out of somber man.

"I mean, I think so," Nick stared off through the high branches of tall trees, twisting his wedding ring with his thumb and pointer finger.

"I just feel sort of...off? I don't know, man," the Boston man sighs and runs his fingers through his short hair.

Aaron isn't liking what he's hearing, but before he can dig any further, Zak pops out of the van and stands in between them. He's always had this invincible aura about him; it made you feel protected and at ease but still wanting to punch him for being so obnoxious and headstrong.

"Well, I'm ready to hibernate for a week." The spiky-haired man bumps his tall friend on the shoulder. "Let's get this stuff finished up and go home." He pats Nick on the back then trots ahead of the guys, stretching his arms.

"Aaron, I'm gonna need some help with Nick's footage," he turns, walking backward. "There's this weird malfunction with his camera or something."  
Aaron makes some comment about needing a nightlight and Zak teases him for being a baby while Nick follows behind in a daze, only catching one word from his 'partner in crime'.

_Malfunction?_

The word causes his stilted stride to slow until he stops. A sudden sense of confusion (or recognition) came over him. Hadn't something happened in the morgue? He doesn't remember any surges of energy or hearing any disembodied voices. Nick wasn't sure if his lack of memory was caused by his own self-reservation or something else? Had something gone wrong in the suffocating space and his mind's only method of defense was to bury it deep within his mind?

The wind ruffles his black button up, as if attempting to get him moving again.

"Hey, Nick?" The distracted man hears his name from a few yards away. When he looks over, Zak stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and Aaron still has that concerned look on his face. He quickly realizes they are waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah?"

The older investigators share a look that he can't figure out because of the distance. Zak calls out again."You ready to go, buddy? This stuff isn't going edit itsel-dude, stop!" Zak's interrupted by an elbow in his side, and Aaron whispering something Nick doesn't catch.

Nick glances over his shoulder before jogging over to the two.

"Sorry about that," he says, shaking off his funk. "Tripped over a root or something."

Zak throws an arm over Nick's shoulder, including him in their banter.

_Far too close, _a disembodied voice whispers, anxiously.

_Soon...The time is near._


	2. Home Coming

**Yay! Chapter 2!  
Next chapter (and possibly chapter 4) will be a slightly altered version of the episode.  
Enjoy!  
**  
After finishing up some editing, Zak and Aaron agreed that Nick should head home and rest. Nick wanted to decline, knowing they have over 12 hours of footage for the x-cameras, plus the scenic shots and the interviews they did before the lockdown to edit, but who was he to deny such a generous offer? He thanked them with a weary smile and threw all his belongings in the van, with dozing Zak in the passenger seat and Aaron in the driver's seat.

When the older investigators returned to HQ, Zak shuffled into the editing room while Aaron poured himself another cup of coffee in the kitchen.

"I mean, the guy_ was_ locked in a morgue for almost an hour," Aaron yelled to Zak, who was pouting on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess," He mumbled, annoyed at the amount of editing he had to do. _Christ,_ there was so much editing…

Aaron came into the room and slowly sat down at his desk. Aaron chuckles, shaking his head.

"Fuck that, dude. If you ever make do that shit, I swear I'll quit," Aaron spun around in his computer chair, stretching his arms over his head. He just finished up the last of his footage and had the interviews on the second monitor.

"I don't wanna do Nick's coverage," Zak whined, laying stroppily on the couch. He didn't really mind that his friend left early. Nick didn't seem like himself after they left the abandoned hospital but it was getting late and he was more interested in sleeping than watching of his own stupid face in night vision.

Aaron tossed an empty water bottle at his head. "_You're _not doing Nick's coverage, G. I am."

"Same difference," he mumbled, turning his face into the couch. "Wake me up in a few hours and," a yawn interrupted his demand, "and I'll finish something. Probably."

The tech sighed, glaring at the 'fearless leader' of the Ghost Adventures crew who promptly passed out with a pout still prominent on his face.

"How we get these episodes done on time, I'll never know." Aaron downed the lukewarm coffee before turning back to the monitors, looking forward to getting some much needed sleep himself.

**GAC**

After the guys dropped Nick off and they all said their goodbyes, Nick shuffled up the unlocked door and threw his dirty laundry bag close enough to the washer.

Veronique glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her stumbling husband and smiled fondly. A bright smile spreads across Nick's face when he spotted his wife, checking the mail. He rushed over his unsuspecting wife and picked her up from behind in a crushing hug.

"Nick!" She screeched, laughing and struggling to get free from his arms. "Let me down!"

"I missed you," he sighed, pressing a soft kiss against her warn neck, nuzzling his face in her hair. She relaxed in his arms for a moment, happy that he was home, safe and sound. She wiggled loose and turned in his arms, feeling a little giddy herself.

"I missed you too." The blonde pecked him on the nose and wrapped her arms around her neck before pushing him towards the stairs.

"Go on. Go sleep," She shooed him away when he tried to cuddle her again.

He pouted at the sudden loss of contact before he trudged up the staircase. Veronique giggles at the familiar routine of her ghost hunting husband.

"Out for dinner then bed early?" She asked, continuing to flip through the mail.

Nick peaked his head around the corner. "You know me so well, my love," He cooed, blowing obnoxious kisses her way and they both began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Go get some sleep, babe. I'll see you in a few hours." Nick hummed in agreement, tunelessly singing her name as he goes.

He collapsed into their bed, stripping off his shirt, jacket and sneakers, beyond excited to be home at last.

"I'm going to sleep forever," the exhausted man mumbles into the softest pillow in the world before passing out.

**GAC  
**  
"_No!"_

Nick sat up, sharply, a yell bursting from his mouth. Veronique's head fell off his shoulder and she groaned, annoyed. She curled onto her side, pulling the warm blanket away from her upright husband.

"Nick, what'r ya'doing?" She mumbled through a yawn. When he didn't answer, she looked over her shoulder.

"Babe?" She could see the concentrated look on his face, eyes flickering all over their dark bedroom, barely illuminated by the sepia light of the street lamps. "What's wrong?"

Veronique rolls onto her back and wraps her right arm around his left. Nick inclines his head to his wife, but his eyes continue to flicker around the room.

"Did-did you hear that?" Came the desperate question, along with a crushing hold on her hand. She sat up, staring at the distressed look on her husband's face. The blonde slowly removed her hand from his grip and gently took Nick's head in her palms.

"Nick," She ran her thumbs over his wet cheekbones, trying to get his attention. "Nick, look at me, love. I need you to breathe."

Nick's eyes finally settled on his wife's face, chest heaving as he listened. This wasn't uncommon after a lockdown; the nightmares. The unbridled fear penetrating his dreams and leaving scars in its wake. This dance was familiar to the Groffs but, for some reason, this night, this _time_ feels different.

"Come on, baby. Breathe with me. Come on," She coached the well-rehearsed mantra. After settling her hysterical lover down, resting his head on her chest, she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing small circles on his back.

"It was so r-real," Nick reasoned, voice breathy and tired. She could feel his hands tensing and relaxing on the pillows behind her head. It still scared them how quickly things escalate; how susceptible they were, even in their own home.

"I know, I know," She cooed. The blonde could feel the tightness fall away from Nick's muscles as exhaustion overrode his fear.

"I didn' know whatta do," he murmured into her sternum, distress leaking away from his voice. "I ha'no choice."

"You did your best, love." Veronique threaded her fingers through his hair, deep breaths soothing them both.

"But she's here now," Nick was almost asleep when he whispered, "S'all tha'matters."

The blonde rested her tired fingers on the back of his neck. "What did you say?" She asked, fighting to keep her eyes open. But the only response she received was Nick's tinny snores and old tears running down her sleep shirt.

**GAC  
**  
Nick yawned as he filled up his water bottle while he checked his schedule on his phone. He planned on hitting the gym up for a couple of hours and in the afternoon, meeting with some old friends who were in town for the weekend. As much as he loved hunting with Aaron and Zak, he missed being at home where he could relax without the ever presence of cameras.

The busy man turned the kitchen sink's tap off and twists his bottle shut before heading towards the door. But he froze in his tracks when he heard a laughter coming from outside, near the kitchen window.

_That's weird_, he thinks, checking his watch. _It's 4:35 in the morning_.

Nick shuffled over to the closed window to see nothing but stationary cars in the predawn darkness. He shrugged, dismissing it as the mutterings of a drunk or his imagination, and put his ear buds in. But before he could press play, the high-pitched giggle sounded closer than it was before. He stood still in the door frame between the kitchen and the living room, listening for the sound again.

Nick turned in surprise when heard shuffling and giggling coming from upstairs. He would debunk it as his wife walking around but the shuffling was on the opposite side of the floor, very close to the guest bedroom. Nick toed off his sneakers after grabbing a 10 pound weight out of workout bag.

Silently, he crept up the carpeted staircase, hoping to catch whoever was in his house by surprise. Nick side-stepped past his and his Veronique's room, noting that she was still sound asleep, buried under their large duvet.

"Who's in here?" he whispered with authority into the dark as he approached the guest room.

As a response, he received another bout of high-pitched giggles. Nick eyes widened when he realized how close the intruder was and brandished the weight above his head, ready to attack.

He hesitantly entered the room, the shrill laughter reverberating throughout the room, and tried to find the source the sound.

Through the tittering laughter, Nick heard as young child whisper, _Over here, _from the closet. Whilst stood in front of the door, the sound became almost unbearable and he dropped the weight and plugged both ears.

"Ah," he cried out in discomfort. His head felt as though something was trying to scratch its way out. As soon as vision started to blur, his brave front was starting to slip.

"Stop!" He struck the door with his fist. "Stop it!"

The piercing noise stopped and was replaced by his loud, huffing breaths. Nick knew whatever was happening to him was paranormal, and he knew pursuing it could be dangerous. He knew he was being baited but he couldn't control his need to _know._

When he finally touched the doorknob, the room fell into an unnatural silence. Nick clenched his hand around the cool knob, slightly frightened for his wife an what opening the door could do.

Achingly slow, the ghost hunter turn the knob, exhaling sharply as each second passed by. He remembered opening the door and staring in to the enclosed space and then feeling carpet against his unshaven cheek. But after that, nothingness.

The next time he was fully aware of his surroundings, Nick was curled up in their bed, staring at the midday sun. Nick blinked his eyes, lazily before rolling onto his stomach.

_What the fuck is going on here…_

**GAC****  
**_  
_Veronique tilted her head as she watched her husband writhed in his sleep, brow furrowed in distress. From the door frame she could see every stress line on his forehead, the tiny, jagged scars on the pale skin of the shoulders. The blonde twisted her wedding ring around her finger, mind wandering.

She had what felt like a little ball of worry in the pit of her stomach every time Nick left for one of his hunts. But, once when he returned physically unharmed and full of smiles and bragging of the evidence they'd found, it would dissolve until the next time he left. The blonde rubbed her small hands over her unsettled stomach. The feeling of worry was still there; still sitting there as if her husband wasn't sleeping right in front of her.

Veronique found him sleeping next to a closed closet in the guest bedroom a few hours with his arm bent under his body. She had lifted him under the arms and dragged him to their bed after stripping off his workout clothes. After tucking him in, Nick started whimpering and mumbling something she couldn't decipher, so she sat with him until she had to get ready for work.

"Beet, wash out fo' th'beet…" Veronique pushed off the door frame and sat near his head.

"Where's the beet, babe?" She whispered, stroking the side of his clammy face, gently. Nick leaned into her cool touch, moaning in relief.

"Th'morgue! Beware the beet…" The miserable man's slurred words devolved into pitiful whimpers as he turned away from his wife and buried his face into his pillow.

With her purse on her shoulder, the concerned woman tucked the edges of the duvet around her husband and kissed him on the temple and headed out for work.

As Veronique got into her car and started the engine of her car, she couldn't stop herself from wondering about that morgue. She pulled into traffic, trying to ignore that uncomfortable feeling pulsing strongly with every breath she took.

**It's suppose to seem a little choppy. Sorry if it threw you off!  
The next one is going to take a little bit of time. **


End file.
